I Need You
by LittleMissBecauseI'mHappy
Summary: After the shocking death of her husband, Brie suffers a long heartaching pain as she mourns for him. The Viper and The Legend Killer Randy Orton, could have anything he wants but can't get his daughter from his alcoholic ex wife. Just think how would a Bella twin and a Viper would handle their situation...together.
1. Chapter 1: Jammed

_**Lying, thinking**_  
><em><strong>Last night<strong>_  
><em><strong>How to find my soul a home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where water is not thirsty<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bread loaf is not stone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I came up with one thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't believe I'm wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>That nobody,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But nobody<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can make it out here alone.<strong>_

Brie...

My name is Brianna Monique Garcia but I'm known to most people as Brie Bella and I am just now getting use to being a now widow. My husband Bryan Danielson had died not to long ago in a car accident, a lot of people not just in the WWE Universe but those who loved Daniel and his friends and his family were crushed by his death. I cried for two straight months and was out of work for six months. I'm just now returning to my job now but I know that without Bryan, I will never be the same again. Since I am back to my job, I have a match against my sister Nikki, Cameron (Ariane), and of course Summer Rae along with Nattie and Naomi (Trin).

Nattie will start the match against Ariane. Ariane misses a slap before connecting. How the hell did that even happen? Nattie slaps her down and things go on. Honesty, Ariane is so horrible it's hard to recap what she practices. My sister Nikki tagged in, and she shoulder blocks Nattie down for a two count. Nikki slams her head off the mat a few times before taunting me. Nattie rolls her up for a two count. Nikki then stops her from tagging her partners. Summer Rae is tagged in, and she kicks Nattie before taunting the crowd. Nattie then avoids a leg drop,shortly I was tagged in, and I clothesline her. I kicked her in the face and scares Nikki away. I then drop kicked Summer down before drawing the crowd into it. I kneed her in the face for a two count broken up by Ariane. Trin then runs in, and Ariane throws her out. Then Nattie and Ariane fight out the ring. Summer hits me with a jawbreaker, and Nikki tags in, she attacks me and goes for the Rack Attack, but luckily I flipped through, then I kicked her and hits a sit out facebuster for the win.

After the match I went to the back with Nattie and Trinity, as I walked back there with them, I see a large bouquets of flowers and stuffed animals all over the room. I like to believe they were for me but they were for Nattie and Trinity from their husbands. As they sat there gossiping about how good their husbands were and how much they mean to them. I on the other hand decided to write about Bryan again.

_**Alone, thinking of you, I sat**_

_**Recalling that smile, that chat**_

_**Nothing, but you, I need**_

_**My heart, my eyes, all bleed.**_

_**No words can describe how I feel**_

_**No heart can bear it, flesh or steel.**_

"Hey Brie." I hear Nattie call.

"Yeah?"

"All of us are going out to eat later tonight, do you want to come."

"No not tonight, I have a lot of stuff to take care of." I lied.

"But I'll see you guys tomorrow though." I said walking out the Divas locker room closing the door before Nattie or Trinity could say anything. As I walked to be by myself I soon bumped into a stranger where papers began to fall out of my arms. I sighed upon realizing that I had to pick it all up as he began to pick up his. I reached to grab a sheet on the floor as she was reached for the exact same thing I was reaching for.

"Umm I'm sorry but that's my paper."

"No this is my paper."

"Okay I'm pretty sure that this is my paper. I wrote the words down with a blue pen." I said.

"So did I."

"But I wrote mine in cursive writing."

"I did too."

"Look, I know for a fact that that is my paper."

"If you do then what does it say?"

"None of your business. Now hand me my paper."

"This is my paper." the guy I was arguing with was Randy Orton who's know as the Viper or the Legend Killer or whatever you want to call him. He and I was bickering over the paper till Stephanie came over and stopped us.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"He has my paper."

"This belongs to me."

"Both of you in my office now." She ordered us.

Randy...

I've been in the wrestling game for all my life and I've also been in WWE for 14 years now. I know what's mine is mine and what's others is others. So, why is Brie Bella claiming my stuff for hers. Anywho, I may look like my life is perfect, I'm a wrestler, an actor, I won the WWE Heavyweight Championship along with the WWE Championship, but I really need some help in my life. My daughter Alanna was taken from me by my bitch of an ex wife, she told the government that I was an unfit father to her so she ended up getting custody of our daughter all because I didn't want to get back with her, my life outside of wrestling is hell.

"What are you two arguing about?" Stephanie asked.

"He has my paper!"

"I don't know why you keep saying that this your paper when it belongs to me."

"Okay, there's only one way to solve this problem. Give me the paper." I gave Stephanie the paper where she began to read the words on it.

"Okay, obviously is paper has poems on it. So Brie what did you have on the paper."

"It's very simple, it starts out with. I asked God for a flower..."

"He gave me a bouquet..." I said. Brie and Stephanie looked over at me surprisingly.

"Okay, what else does it say?"

"Well, I asked God for a minute..."

"He gave me a day..."

"I asked God for true love..."

"He gave me that too..."

"I asked God for an angel..."

"And he gave me you."

"You know the poem by John Raine?"

"Yeah I read it almost everyday."

"Well that problem is solved." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I guess, you can keep the paper, I have a lot at my house." I said leaving Stephanie's office and head on the bus tot go home. I ended up going to my room in my house and sat at the desk where I began to write some more.

_**Life is the sum of experiences that we encounter as we go through life.**_

_**Day to day struggles and triumphs are experienced by all of the world's creatures.**_

_**As human beings, when we encounter a challenge, we have freedom to choose how to react.**_

_**Every decision the we make has significance.**_

_**The tinest choice that we make reverberates throughout the entire universe.**_

_**Epilogue...**_

_**With Brie dealing with the tragic loss of her husband Daniel Bryan and Randy focusing on how to get his daughter back from his ex wife. Their lives were **jammed._


	2. Chapter 2: Killed

_**A wise man once said you can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it. What he meant is nothing comes without a price. So before you go into battle, you better decide how much you're willing to lose. Too often, going after what feels good means letting go of what you know is right, and letting someone in means abandoning the walls you've spent a lifetime building. Of course, the toughest sacrifices are the ones we don't see coming, when we don't have time to come up with a strategy to pick a side or to measure the potential loss. When that happens, when the battle chooses us and not the other way around, that's when the sacrifice can turn out to be more than we can bear.**_

Randy...

Kane grabs Ambrose by the throat, but Ambrose hits him with the steel chair. Ambrose smacks it off his back before pulling the top rope down to get me out of the ring. Ambrose then gives Rollins a back body drop on top of him. I nearly got impaled on the leg of the table fragments and lets out a loud curse. Ambrose then takes Rollins out with a suicide dive into the wall of the Cell! I threw the table fragments out of the way and slams Ambrose off the ring post. Ambrose rolls him into the ring and stalks him for his finisher. Cena runs in and goes for an AA, but I slides off and sends him into a Chokeslam from Kane! Ambrose quickly catches Kane with a Double Arm DDT. I then uppercut Ambrose. Ambrose tries to rebound with a clothesline, but I dropped him with an RKO for the win.

After my teams victory that Sell Out Seth Rollins gave me a Curb Stomp...that bastard.

I suffered one hell of a headache from that match against John and Dean. I sighed and then began to right some more in my notebook.

_**You are a princess in my heart, and I care for you so much.**_

_**I love the fondness in you eyes and your tender little touch.**_

_**I looked at you when you were born, and knew then straight away,**_

_**That I would be forever here to watch you grow and play.**_

_**You bring to me a heart of joy, and memories so great,**_

_**And a powerful sense of fatherhood that no one can debate.**_

_**I watch you sleep and dream of things that I can only wonder.**_

_**That innocent look upon your face just makes my heart grow fonder.**_

_**I see you run and jump and shout and calling out my name.**_

_**No love that I have ever known could ever feel the same.**_

_**No suffering or tragedy nor deeply seated pain**_

_**could ever over shadow the bond that we retain.**_

_**And so my little princess before you go to sleep,**_

_**Remember I am your daddy and I am yours to keep.**_

I start out everyday writing about my daughter, and of course life as we all know it. I sighed and closed my notebook and placed it in my bag, but still I couldn't help but think of about what that Bella chick was doing.

Brie...

I just gotten finished with a match against Summer Rae, with one arm tied behind my back. I'm doing alright now I just got a tons of great fan letters from all my fans, lots of people thinks I'm strong and I've moved on with my life but what they don't know is that I'm still grieving inside. There are things I never told Daniel before he died, I wanted to tell him so much of how I felt and asked him some of the things I never asked him before. Now it's too late but I didn't stop writing about him.

_**I sit alone now in the darkness of despair, I cry my silent tears,**_

_**My heart is broken into a million tiny pieces, the silence is deafening to my ears.**_

_**The darkness frightens me, the shadows climb the wall.**_

_**I hear footsteps walking, passing through the hall.**_

_**The loneliness surrounds me, it takes my breath away,**_

_**This is the pattern of my life, since that awful, dreadful day.**_

_**Without a clue, without a hint of what was yet to be,**_

_**God called you home to be with him, and took you away from me.**_

_**I walk, I talk. I carry on, when the sun pokes out it's head**_

_**But when darkness falls and evening comes, I cannot go to bed.**_

_**For this is when I miss you most of all**_

_**When I curl into a little ball**_

_**And cry those silent tears, watching the shadows, and missing you.**_

I began to wipe my my tears away and placed my notebook back in my bag. I sighed and walked out the locker room, not till I bumped into Randy again.

"Hey."

"Hi." I greeted.

"I did great in your match tonight."

"Thank you." I thanked and started to walk from him till I was stopped by Randy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well...how's it going?" He asked.

"Good...I, guess."

"Good."

"Yeah." I said walking away from him again till he called out my name.

"Brie."

"Yeah?"

"This might be a little too soon but do you wanna hangout sometime."

"You mean on a date?"

"Well no I mean, just to go somewhere and chill for a while." I haven't been out anywhere ever since Bryan had died. The only places I've been to was either work, and that's it. It's nice that Randy wanted to hangout with me and all but I'm not ready yet.

"That sounds nice but I'm kinda going through something and I just need some time to together."

"Oh okay sure." I nodded my head in thanks and walked the other way but then I turned back to say.

"Hey." I said to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"We could still be friends though."

"Sure."

_**Epilogue...**_

_**Randy had wanted to get together with Brie but Brie want a little time to herself before she could get herself together...she was still hurting after her husband had been **_killed.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**_With each day that passes_**

**_I find myself investing more and more_**

**_Into this relationship;_**

**_Faith, hope, trust,_**

**_and even my dreams._**

* * *

><p><em>Randy<em>

My music hits, and I storm my way down to the ring. I sarcastically says he's sorry for breaking up the love-fest. I asks if Rollins really believes he's the future of WWE and the standard bearer. I then asks why he's already heard twice that I lost to Cena at Hell in a Cell. I said maybe he lost last night because Rollins Curb Stomped him last week on RAW. I said to Rollins that he has one hell of a finish as I'm still seeing stars. I said I was thinking of checking myself into anger management again like in 2006, but I decided against it. I made a promise to himself. The Authority didn't handle it. If The Authority didn't deal with Rollins, then I would. I then attached the bastard, until I was pulled apart by the new stooges and Kane.

Triple H screams that they're not doing this here or tonight. Triple H yells at me to calm down, and I said I'll calm down when Rollins is dead. Triple H trys to get me relax and take the night off. When the time is right, they will deal with this. This is not the night as emotions are too high. Triple H says something about Hell in a Cell, but I ended up blowing by him and gives Rollins an RKO before I left the ring! Triple H looks profoundly angry that I just disregarded his orders. My music plays as Kane and the new stooges check on the unconscious Rollins. They get him to his feet, and Rollins looks like he's completely out of it. They help him to the back.

"Hey man you alright?" John Cena asked.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"She still won't let you see her."

"No, it's bullshit I pay child support and she still won't let me see her. She's doesn't even give me time to talk to her."

"Did you go down to the court and tell them?"

"They won't listen to me, they never want to listen to me ever since the day happened."

"Hey man, it was an accident. You didn't mean for it to happen."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go home now." I said making my way out the building and sat near the nearest bench I could find. I sighed realizing that I was considered to be a deadbeat dad from my ex wife. So to relieved my pain in what I do best, in poems.

**_A husband and wife grow old together _**

**_You think and hope it will last forever _**

**_When you hear of children getting hurt _**

**_You hope it's only a little fall in the dirt _**

**_So many accidents happen because of a drunk driver _**

**_Why is the drunk the only survivor _**

**_Parents hurt the children they love _**

**_Men hurt the women they should love _**

**_Some rich and famous do wrong and get a pass _**

**_Up and up goes the price for gas _**

**_The elderly get mugged and beat _**

**_Some people are hurt and left lying in the street _**

**_Children that are terribly ill _**

**_Parents can't pay the bill _**

**_So much more of life is unfair _**

**_Lots of people that don't care_**

I gotten up and went in my car and drive home from the my work place...

_Brie..._

Well I lost at Hell In A Cell to my sister Nikki, whose been acting like a real bitch to me lately. I had to serve as her personal assistant and I didn't comply I would be forced to quit. It all started when my sister betrayed me at Summerslam by hitting me across the face letting Stephanie get the win, she claims that I was always putting her through hell over the years that we had grown up but I don't even care anymore. She has a match against Trin, tonight.

They circle the ring, and Naomi applies a waistlock. Naomi hits a snapmare and a low clothesline. Nikki quickly elbows her in the face before sending her to the corner. Nikki counters a slingshot with an Alabama Slam. Nikki stomps her for a two count. Nikki powers her to the corner and shoulders her a bit. Nikki stretches her out on the ropes and chokes her. Nikki hits a slam off the ropes for another two count. Nikki clotheslines her in the corner and hits a snapmare followed by a chin lock. Naomi fights up, but Nikki knees her and takes her down. Naomi throws her throat-first into the ropes and hits a dropkick. Naomi hits a flipping clothesline followed by a hair-pulling sit-out bomb. Naomi hits a double flying knee for a two count. Nikki rolls out of the ring to recover. Brie just watches on. Naomi throws her into the ring and kicks her. Me now being controlled by Nikki now, I had to hold Naomi's ankle on the apron. I was torn about that decision. Nikki knocks Naomi off the apron and smiles at me. Nikki throws Naomi into the ring and hits the Rack Attack for the win.

I sighed and went to the back by myself and started to write some more about my life.

_**I loved you with all my heart, I trusted you with all my secrets and when I most needed you you stabed me in the back. Why would you do this to me? What have I done to deserve this?**_

_**I thought to myself "no this can't be true" I have always loved you but alas I hear it from one you trust once again I bust in this game called friendship**_

_**You let me rant when I was mad and you never said that I was bad but behind my back you plot the perfect way to hit that sweet spot so hear I am once again slipping back to that old me still I find it hard to believe**_

_**All's well maybe I'm wrong but still I must be stony**_

_**I can not let this get me down this must be my time to drown so hear I'll stay till the end of days never to be found**_.

I left the room with my bags with me till I was grabbed suddenly by Nikki.

"Well if it isn't Nikki's trashy sister."

"What is it now, Nikki."

"Did I say you could leave yet?"

"I'm tired Nikki what do you want?"

"I want you to go pack my things up for me."

"What? I'm not gonna do that. Pack your own bags."

"I store the attitude if I was you, Brie. Unless you want to quit like you did last time?"

"You're really trying to fuck with my self-esteem aren't you?"

"You don't have any self-esteem, Brie. Remember that beating I gave you on last Monday Night Raw. You couldn't even fight me back."

"Fine, I'll pack your stupid bags." I said in a huff. After I packed Nikki's clothes I gave them to her so she could finally leave me alone for the day.

"That's a good little tramp." She sneered. God, I want to punch her in the face for how she's treating me like this. Nikki grabbed her bags and finally left me alone where I sat by myself to get some alone time.

"Hey..." I heard. I turned around to see Randy standing behind me.

"Hi." I said.

"You know if it makes you feel better I didn't agree with your sister betraying you and all."

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Somewhat." I said.

_Randy..._

I couldn't see her down like this, Nikki was being a real bitch to Brie. Since my ex finally let me see my daughter tomorrow to go to the aquarium, the least I could do is have her join me.

"Say, I'm going to the aquarium tomorrow. Do you want to join me?"

"I love to but my sister need to do some errands for her." She sighed. I didn't know what I was thinking but all of a sudden I said this.

"Fuck your sister."

_Brie..._

I was shocked to hear those words from Randy about my sister, I would've slapped Randy for that but then I realized...Hey fuck my sister.

"Maybe I've shouldn't said that." He said.

"Yeah you shouldn't have...but I'm glad you did." I said without thinking.

"What time are you going?" I asked.

"Around 10 am."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You're not afraid of your sister telling Stephanie or anything." He said as I was walking with him.

"Fuck my sister." I said. A smile had appeared across his face as he shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." I smiled.

_**Epilogue...**_

_**Randy finally convinced Brie to go out with him to the aquarium, Brie was sure she needed to get out of the house. They knew that that's what they needed but where was the relationship going between them...they were lost.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Minded

**_We struggle to have meaning in this world which we all know. We try but yet we wonder where we all should go hidden in the questions which we can not find the answers are all hidden. Deep inside our minds hidden in our soul is the life we try to hide but in time it will find you and it will release. All of its secrets hidden beneath so before it ruins the life you have made release those dark secrets and the memories will fade. Hidden in our lives are stories left untold of the things we didn't want them to know but once you tell somebody and make your feelings known the struggle will be over and you'll finally be home._**

* * *

><p><em>Brie...<em>

I couldn't stop smiling for some reason, I didn't know what I was smiling for or smiling at. I just kept smiling for some reason, no one made me laugh, no one hasn't even made me happy lately. I just couldn't stop smiling, even today I couldn't stop smiling even though I had a shitload of work to do for Nikki now that I'm her personal assistant for 30 days. Eh, the hell I'll just tell her I'm sick or maybe I won't tell her where I'm going around 10, no most definitely no I'm not telling her. I even smiled at me smiling, I couldn't help but write down what a smile means to me.

**_S-Starts by getting curves around your anxious mouth._**

**_M-Meanwhile, get to stop complaining about yourself._**

**_I-It's your smile with sunny day and whitened clouds._**

**_L-Letting rainbows of joy furfill your face._**

**_E-Ending a brighter smile reborning now._**

_I _closed my note and continued to smile and then I gotten a text from Nikki.

"I want my breakfast...NOW!" I read from my twin.

"Whatever." I said as I gotten ready for the aquarium.

_Randy..._

Finally! She gave me a chance to see her, I haven't seen my daughter as much as I wanted to and it's been driving me crazy. Around November the year 2005 me and my ex wife Samantha Speno had gotten engaged but we didn't get married till September of 2007. Our daughter was born the year after on July 12, 2008 everything was going peaceful till she started drinking.

She'd drink day and night and night and day, she soon started acting crazy. I'll never forget that text she sent me that day that time I was out celebrating my, I stayed out all night she sent me this text.

"I'm gonna beat your daughter black and blue." When I rushed home, I found her drunk on the floor with the door wide open with our daughter sleep inside. I went upstairs to check on Alanna only to find a man looking through the door hole to her room. Luckily I gotten the guy out of the house and took my daughter with me.

Then about four maybe five months later everything was okay till she showed up at my door saying she's filing for a custody of our daughter. I gotten so upset that I tried closing the door on her but only for her to barge in my house like she doesn't have any sense. I told her to get out but she wouldn't and I didn't know what I was thinking but I ended up smacking her across the face, she ended up telling the government that I was a deadbeat dad who was out to abuse or daughter. So she ended up the legal guardian of Alanna, all because I didn't want to be with her anymore.

Anyway, I get to spent some with her though but before I could I couldn't tell Brie that this was my daughter for some reason. I wasn't ready to tell her about Alanna just yet, I had to keep my daughter a secret from her.

**_That's the thing about secrets._**

**_We bottle them up, and watch as they eat us up._**

**_Corroding our bodies from the inside to the out._**

**_We have to let them out. We have to let one person know._**

**_Then two. Then three. Then four._**

**_Then we're sitting alone wondering where everything went._**

**_All because of the words in our heads._**

_Brie..._

I was getting ready for the day with Randy, my pain in the ass sister was bugging me again telling me to go get her breakfast but I wasn't about to, she's not going to boss me around today. I was applying makeup on when I heard a knock upon my door, thinking it might be my sister I went downstairs and peep through the door hole and saw it was only Randy. I opened up door for him.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, I'm ready."

"Okay, I hope you don't mind but I invited someone to join us."

"Oh who is it?"

"Well um, I promised my niece that I would take them to the aquarium."

"Oh how old is she?"

"She's 6."

"Okay sure."

_Randy..._

_I_ arrived at my ex wife place for my daughter, I felt pretty bad for lying to Brie about my daughter being my niece. I wanted to tell her the truth but I just couldn't do it, she finally opened the door for me to get Alanna.

"I want my daughter back home by 9 tonight. I mean who knows you might start slapping her around too."

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"As long as I want besides I have custody of her now considering the fact that you're a deadbeat dad and everything."

"You know you wonder why I divorce you because in order for me to love you I have to stand the sight of you and God knows I don't."

"Like I said have her home around 9, I don't want to have to call the police again." Alanna came downstairs and gave me a hug.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey sweetie, you're ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay come on let's go." Before we could go, I always told Samantha that she should move the damn table that Alanna keeps bumping into. So she bumps into it and knocks down the a case, which made this happen.

"Didn't I tell you not to bump into that table! Why don't you watch where your going!" She yells.

"Don't yell at her like that! The fuck is your problem?!"

"Excuse me." We hear Brie say.

_Brie..._

I heard a loud noise coming in the house and I went to see what was wrong.

"Who the fuck is this? Is this your new slut, now?"

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I said getting in her face till Randy backed me up.

"Look let's just go, I'll feel a lot better when we leave this hell house." I said.

"Don't ever bring that whore into my house!" She yells.

"Oh believe me honey, I'd rather be a whore than a bitch anyway!"

"Look let's go, now." As I walked to the I noticed a little girl was already there as soon as I walked towards the car.

"Are you mad at me?" The little girl asked me.

"No sweetie, I'm not mad at you. It's just your mother is a crazy is all."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Brie, sweetie."

"What's your name?"

"Alanna."

"That's a pretty name for you, sweetie."

"Thank you."

"You girls ready to go."

"Yeah we're ready."

_No One's P.O.V this time..._

Randy and Brie along with his daughter made it at the aquarium where they looked at all the beautiful water and of the exotic fishes in the fish tank. They took pictures beside the glass cylinder where some of the fishes were, even though they weren't suppose to take any pictures.

Brie and Randy were walking next to each other while Alanna was seeing the fishes.

"So what was that you were writing in your notebook, there."

"Now that's my poetry."

"You like writing too."

"Yeah sure, I think any kind of poems and I just jot them down on my notebook. So what about you?"

"Eh same old same old, I just write up whatever I can think of, and hopefully that would help me make it through the day."

"Really, who's your favorite poet?"

"Robert Burns, of course."

"Really read one of his poems to me."

"Okay sure."

**_O my Luve is like a red, red rose_**

**_ That's newly sprung in June;_**

**_O my Luve is like the melody_**

**_ That's sweetly played in tune._**

**_So fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_**

**_ So deep in luve am I;_**

**_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_**

**_ Till a' the seas gang dry._**

**_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_**

**_ And the rocks melt wi' the sun;_**

**_I will love thee still, my dear,_**

**_ While the sands o' life shall run._**

**_And fare thee weel, my only luve!_**

**_ And fare thee weel awhile!_**

**_And I will come again, my luve,_**

**_ Though it were ten thousand mile._**

_"_That was beautiful." Brie said smiling. "What's the poem called?"

"A Red, Red Rose."

"Awwwwwwww, that's so sweet."

"Now what's yours?"

"My favorite poet is of course Maya Angelou and my favorite poem by her is A Conceit."

"Really let me here it."

"Okay."

**_Give me your hand_**

**_Make room for me_**

**_To lead and follow you_**

**_Beyond this rage of poetry._**

**_Let others have the privacy of_**

**_Touching words and love of loss of love._**

**_For me give me your hand._**

_"_That's amazing."

"I know." Brie smiled.

_Brie..._

After spending my day with Randy, I finally returned home that night. It kinda felt good to get out house, it's been awhile since I left my house after Brian had died, I haven't really been anywhere new or fancy but just work and home everyday. I had a fun night Randy.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

"Yeah sure, I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah me too."

"Well I better let you go before your sister starts bugging you again."

"Who?"

"You're sister, I mean Alanna is your niece right?"

"Oh yeah, I've had to much today that I forgot. Alright see you soon."

"Bye."

_**Epilogue...**_

_**It was the first time Brie had left the house after Daniel Bryan's death, Randy didn't tell Brie that Alanna was his really and Samantha Speno was his ex wife instead of his sister. But after tonight their relationship was definitely...minded.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Needed

**_Friendship is one of life's greatest treasures. Friends that are loyal are always there to make you laugh when you are down, they are not afraid to help you avoid mistakes and they look out for your best interest. This kind of friend can be hard to find, but they offer a friendship that will last a lifetime. Other friends may not be quite as loving. The pain caused by a friendship marred by betrayal is not easy to overcome. In fact, many poems find their inspiration from the joy brought about by a loving friendship or the pain caused by a failed friendship._**

* * *

><p><em>Brie...<em>

They lock up, and Nikki takes her down. A "CM Punk" chant breaks out. Nikki sends her into the ropes and hits a shoulder block. Emma punches her back, but Nikki quickly comes back with a spinebuster for a two count. Nikki applies a hammerlock and slams her on the arm for a two count. Nikki applies a surfboard stretch, but Emma elbows her back. Emma hits a pair of clotheslines before ducking one and hitting a running cross-body block. Nikki reverses a whip into the corner, but she misses an avalanche. Emma applies the Dil-Emma before going for a move in the corner, but Nikki dropkicks her. Nikki hits the Rack Attack for the win.

Nikki orders me to come in the ring and raise her arm. She whispers something in my ear that I didn't like. Nikki says it again, and so I reluctantly starts walking toward AJ. AJ gets up from commentary, and I ended up slapping her. The camera misses AJ knocking me down. AJ then chases Nikki off.

"I cannot believe you made me do that."

"What?" Nikki said like she didn't understand what I just said.

"Why did you make me slap AJ?"

"Because I told you to and besides she deserves it after all the hell she put us though."

"You're a psychopath you know that."

"Yeah whatever, I'm thirsty so go get me some water."

"You really changed Nikki. What happened to the twin I used to know, my Bella Twin partner what happened to her."

"Did I ask you to talk to me, Brie? No I didn't and I asked you to go get me some water and don't forget I'm the only Bella there is. No go." She orders, I couldn't even stand looking at her so I walked to go get some water.

**_Life is full of challenges. Economic difficulties, serious illnesses, family problems, and political unrest plague people on a daily basis. How a person faces each challenge that comes their way however, says much about their character, who they are on the inside. Some people draw strength and inspiration from the experiences of others. Many famous poets from both the past and present have helped and inspired people to face and overcome life's many challenges through the words of their poems. Such poems help people to see they are not alone in their struggles and that it is possible to overcome their problems_**

As I went to get and gotten Nikki some water, I noticed that Triple H and Stephanie McMahon talking about Randy. So I decided to listen to there discussion about Randy going to take time off WWE to film a movie after his match against Seth Rollins.

"I wonder what's the movies' called?" I thought.

_Randy..._

Kane, Mercury, and Noble get in the ring and clap for both of us. Rollins raises his arm in victory. Triple H is staring at me from ringside, inferring that he wants me to follow through on their deal. I said it's really hard to do what I promised to do. I asked what Triple H would do in his position. Triple H tells me to try and think of the big picture. I approached Rollins, who is standing with Kane, Noble, and Mercury. All are clapping for me except Rollins. I shake his hands with Noble before moving to Mercury and shaking his hand as well. I stared at Kane and shakes hands with him. Rollins is talking with me and telling me that they have to protect this for Survivor Series.

Rollins says he's sorry, and I ended up shaking his hand. I put his forehead against Rollins' before dropping him with an RKO! The crowd explodes as I cleared the ring of Mercury, Noble, and Kane before setting up for a punt on Rollins! Triple H quickly gets into the ring and tries to stop me. Triple H grabs me by the head and talks to me. Triple H tries to calm me down. I ended up bumping Triple H and punches him down!

Kane, Mercury, and Noble attack me and triple-team him! I tried to fight back and cleared the ring of the three men before leaving the ring to attack Rollins. I put Rollins on the table and punches away at him. Mercury pulls me off, and I RKO him on the floor! Kane and Noble pull me off Rollins. Rollins then gives me a Curb Stomp on the commentary table! I was bleeding from the forehead and looked completely dazed. Triple H orders them to stop. Triple H and Stephanie confer amongst themselves as I fell to the floor. Stephanie tells him to finish this. Triple H looks completely conflicted as he kneels near me. Triple H sadly turns his back and says, "Finish it."

Triple H walks off as Kane sets up the bottom half of the steel steps. They put me against the steps. Rollins talks some trash o me before going to the top of the commentary table. Rollins backs up as I slowly begin to rise. Rollins taunts the crowd before leaping off the table and hitting a Curb Stomp on the steel steps! Rollins stands on top of the steps as I laid on the ground in a broken heap. Rollins taunts the crowd as the show comes to an end.

Next thing I knew was that I was on a stretcher being carried out of the building, I woke up with stitches on my forehead.

When things seem difficult miserable

**_Life is turning away from you_**

**_Intimidated and worn out you remain_**

**_In darkness at a corner you examine_**

**_Watching the sky as it disappears_**

**_Reminding the lost beloved ones_**

**_How beautiful and caring they were_**

**_Vanishing without saying goodbye_**

**_Shortening your long life span_**

**_And leaving you destitute and lonely_**

**_Deeply you wonder_**

**_How life can really be unfair _**

**_To honest and good people like you_**

**_But all you let go off_**

**_And focus to mend your life_**

**_And strengthen your heart_**

**_With good and caring friends on your side_**

**_Opening the picture of brightness_**

**_Knowing GOD holds your hand_**

**_Leading you to your success_**

**_Stars embracing the whole sky_**

**_And you know your journey has started_**

**_In pursuit of your purpose_**

**_Slowly matching from dusk to dawn_**

**_With smiles and determination_**

**_In whispers you read your heart_**

**_ALWAYS STAND STRONG._**

_"_Excuse me Mr. Orton, you have a visitor." The nurse then moves out the way to let Brie in.

"Hey cowboy."

"What?" I asked.

"I called you cowboy, you wanted to be a cowboy when you were a little boy right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I was in the waiting room and I was talking to your dad, your dad's name is Bob Orton Jr, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you alright?"

"Eh, I've had better pain than this."

"I heard you'll be in a movie. What's it called?"

"The Condemned 2: Desert Prey."

"Awwwwwwww, what's it about?"

"It's about a former bounty hunter who finds himself on the run as part of a revamped Condemned tournament, in which convicts are forced to fight each other to the death as part of a game that's broadcast to the public."

"Awwwwwwww that's nice."

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Nikki or something?"

"Yeah but I'm sure she doesn't mind me being here. She somewhere with John so she'll be fine."

"I'll send a prayer for John then."

"Hahahaha, your so mean."

"Well..."

"I'm glad you're doing better."

"Yeah, I'll be doing a lot better if I was out there kicking everyone's ass."

"Hahaha, that's everyone in the WWE Universe dream."

"Yeah." Brie leaned in and wraps her arms around me.

_No P. O. V's this time..._

I always knew that love would come find me someday

but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way

you caught me off guard and took me by surprise

but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes

Brie let go Randy and the two looked deeply in each other's eyes, they stayed like that for a while till their lips had finally meet together.

When I met you I didn't know you, but when I kissed you I was sure you were the one for me.

They broke the kiss staring at each other's eyes then Brie realized what she had done.

"Randy, I got to go." She said as she sprinted away from the room.

"Brie." He called but she was already out the door.

**_Epilogue..._**

**_She was shocked by the kiss from Randy and decided to head home, but whether confused or not confused, wounded or not wounded. They still needed each other. _**


	6. Chapter 6: Opened

_**Falling in love may one of the greatest feelings ever. There is an actual chemical process that happens to a person who is falling in love. All of the senses have a greater intensity. Colors seem brighter, sounds more resonant and smells more powerful when you are in love. When you are with your lover there is no greater feeling in the world, and when you're not you spend all your time thinking of each other. Falling in love is truly an awesome feeling.**_

* * *

><p><em>Brie...<em>

Nikki Bella whispers something to me before I got in the ring. They show a video of me dressed in a tuxedo as Nikki harassed me. We circled the ring and lock up. I applied a side headlock, but AJ whips me off. I hit a shoulder block and hits the ropes, but AJ hits me with an elbow for a two count. AJ applies a side headlock, but I whipped her off and knees her down. I hit a running knee to the face for a two count. I punched away at her before throwing her in the corner. Nikki shouts instructions to me from ringside. I kicked away at her before going for a powerslam. AJ counters that into a DDT. AJ runs into an elbow, and I hit a missile dropkick. I ran into some knees. AJ then applies the Black Widow for the win.

To be honest I was happy that AJ had won, I really didn't have any problems with her at all (even though she did called Total Divas classless, useless women.) I ended up giving AJ some respect after all. That was until Nikki kicked AJ in the head while she was still applying the Black Widow. Nikki then hits the Rack Attack before celebrating. Nikki then forces me to get up and hold the rope down so she can easily exit the ring.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled.

"Hey I did you a favor by kicking that slut off of you."

"Why do you constantly pick on AJ, then you had the nerve to call me a loser and embarrass me out there. Don't you have any sympathy for what you've done better yet do you even care about me anymore, cause it seems to me you don't.."

"Oh don't even go there with me, Brie. When you quit to be with your goat face husband, I had gotten my ass handed to me every single week. So don't even go there with me, Brie."

"You're a bitch you know that, Nikki."

"Yeah well, this bitch going to be the Divas Champion one day."

_**Holding a grudge and harboring anger/resentment is poison to the soul. Get even with people...but not those who have hurt us; forget them, instead get even with those who have helped us.**_

So I decided to walk away from Nikki while she kept calling my name but I decided to ignore her and went where I can calm down, it's been about two months since my sister sudden hatred against me, but I didn't care anymore. I was more worried about Randy and that kiss we had shared yesterday, I was a bit shocked that we had done that. But the crazy thing is I liked it but I wasn't sure this was what I wanted, I mean I just lost my husband in a car accident and I'm really not supposed to be having these feelings for him but I can't help but simply say that; I might be falling in love with him.

_Randy..._

I was on a break from shooting a film for WWE, I sat in a chair while drinking a bottle of water. I had to be at the courthouse to seek to the judge about my ex wife not giving me any visiting hours with my daughter. She does this from time to time whenever she can because she knows she can, she likes to rub it in every chance she gets.

_**After a breakup, there is a great feeling of loneliness that overcomes us. For so long, we felt that we were a part of something bigger than ourselves. Suddenly we are left with the realization that we no longer have another to lean on. The loneliness is overwhelming. We have become used to having someone with us all the time. We probably made all our decisions together. To suddenly be alone after intense togetherness is a very lonely feeling.**_

I was startled when my phone began to vibrate; I read a text message from Brie.

"Hey stranger."

"Sup."

"Nothing, are you filming your movie now."

"Yeah I'm on break now."

"Awwwwwwww, hey are you doing anything tonight? Maybe we go go out somewhere."

"Oh well I'm going to be doing something tonight because I have somewhere to be tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"But hey I'm not doing anything on Wednesday maybe could go to a restaurant or something, does that sound good?"

"Sure, see you soon."

_**Secrets are unknown, like a person in disguise **_

_**They are suprises, when not told they are lies, When told wrong, they get you into trouble, when kept. They make changes, when noticed but they can be forgotten, when ignored.**_

_**Lies can be nasty, lies can be helpful, lies can be cruel, they can get you into trouble, Lies can be told to stretch the truth, Lies can be told to hide the truth, some lie for their own good, while some lie for others good, but a lie is still a lie.**_

_Wednesday Night (No P.O.V's this time)_

_**When I ate today at noon**_

_**All I could think about was you**_

_**Wishing you was here to do what you do**_

_**Wishing I could feed you with my spoon**_

_**Hoping someday I'll see your smile again**_

_**I don't know if I can take all this pain**_

_**Knowing that I am here and you are there**_

_**Thinking about the times we had and will not have**_

_**You are the best there ever was and will be**_

_**There is nothing to explain you, but lovely**_

_**Even when I was sad you made me happy**_

_**I just don't know what to do**_

_**I just hope one day, I get to see you.**_

Since he promised her to take her out to a restaurant, Randy had his hands over her eyes as he told her where he was taking her was a surprise.

"Are we there yet?" She asked getting a little impatient.

"Almost there." He said as he finally stopped where he wanted.

"Okay here we are." She opened her eyes to see a dinner table with white tablecloth on it with a bottle of champagne and two glasses with white chairs to go with it. She then sees red candles that are surrounding the table all by the beach.

"Is this all for me?" She asked getting happy.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?"

"I love you." She said without knowing it.

"What?"

"Uhh I said I love it, it's so romantic. How did you you know what I like?"

"Lucky guess."

"Randy, I can honestly say that this is one of the nicest sweetest things someone ever done for me."

"Eh, your welcome honey."

Moments afterwards Randy and Brie ended up laughing and talking and ended up having the greatest time of their lives. The two even watch when the sun had began to set then they ended up walking on the beach together.

"Brie, I don't want to do or make anything set you off or anything but I would like to know."

"What is it?"

"How did he die?" He whispered. He knew he was going to expect a slap or for her to walk away from him but she didn't she ended up sighing, this was hard for her to explain what had happened.

"You know, Randy. There's just something's you just not ready to talk about. I'm not ready to talk about that just yet."

"I understand."

_**Come live with me, and be my love,**_

_**And we will some new pleasures prove**_

_**Of golden sands, and crystal brooks,**_

_**With silken lines, and silver hooks.**_

The was that awkward moment when they stared at each other once again, this time he had leaned forward and connect his lips with hers. Brie suddenly didn't pull back as she closed her eyes not moving her lips from his as the two began to lay down on the sand.

**_Epilogue..._**

**_ The lovemaking they had made their emotions opened._**


	7. Chapter 7: Pressured

_**Beyond watching eyes**_

_**With sweet and tender kisses**_

_**Our soul reach out **_

_**In breathless wonder **_

_**And when I awoke **_

_**From a vase and smiling peace**_

_**I found you bathed in morning light**_

_**Quietly studying **_

_**All the messages on my phone.**_

* * *

><p><em>Randy...<em>

I had to be at the courthouse in the morning to seek legal rights to see my daughter, I haven't told Brie about her just yet. Well actually I lied saying she was niece instead of my daughter, I don't know when I was going to tell her about Alanna, I don't know how I was going to tell her but I knew it had to be sooner than later.

_**the reason why**_

_**some people hate poetry**_

_**is because we tell the t **_

_** r**_

_** u**_

_** t**_

_** h**_

I was startled when I heard my phone vibrate and saw it was only Brie calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hi there."

"Oh hey."

"Are you doing anything day?"

"Well yeah I um got something I need to do this morning."

"Awwwwwwww, I was hoping that maybe we could've went out somewhere because I'm getting very bored over being Nikki's assistant and all."

"Oh well, I'm going to be doing something right now but maybe later on tonight, we could go do something later. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, I love you."

"I love you too." I said then I hang up the phone, I really need to stop lying to her.

_Brie..._

Since Randy was busy all the time and I was pretty bored, I drove around the block a few times since I couldn't stand one minute of Nikki bossing me around. As I drove around I could help but wonder what Randy might be doing right now, every time when I'm ready to go out somewhere with him he'd always say that he's busy, or he had to do something in the morning time then we'll go out at evening or at night. He couldn't be cheating on me, could he?

_**A feeling of complete bitter disgust,**_

_**almost crawling up my spine.**_

_**Pinching at my back,**_

_**ripping the flesh off my bones.**_

_**The heat forms in my eyes,**_

_**when jealousy trickles down my neck.**_

_**Such an unwanted sensation**_

_**growing inside of me.**_

_**Questions start to form in my head,**_

_**like an unexpected infestation.**_

_**Following every thought,**_

_**killing my heart slowly.**_

_**Sadness seems to hold me,**_

_**even when words of comfort enter.**_

_**My mind so filled with anger,**_

_**I won't allow sweetness to come.**_

I'm not going to believe he's cheating on me, of course I know he wouldn't do that but I just had to be sure. I didn't want to do this but I'm going to have to follow him around.

_The Next Day..._

I decided to go undercover to see what Randy was up to, I asked Trin and Jon could I borrow their car to see about Randy. As he left the house and got in his car, I started to follow him where he was going.

I ended up following to a courthouse where I saw him get out his car.

"What the hell is he doing in a courthouse for?" I thought. As he walked in the courthouse I got out the car and entered the courthouse after him to see what he was doing. He walks through the court double doors where this trial had began.

"The court is now in section of Randall Orton vs Samantha Speno in custody of Alanna Marie Orton." I hear a police officer say, and I thought to myself.

"Is he getting custody of his niece?" I thought. I took a peek into the courthouse and saw him sitting on the left side of the court and his sister on the other side.

"Now Mr. Orton, you do realize that this is your time walking into this courtroom in custody of your daughter, right?"

"What?" I said.

_No One's P. O. V's_

"Your honor, I'll do anything to daughter away from this alcoholic shebeast."

"You see your honor, there it goes again the name calling. Is that the person you want to raise my daughter?"

"You think you can just get off on anyone, well not me and not today!"

"You see he's yelling like he always do, he's so rude to me."

"Because you're nothing but a alcoholic bitch!"

"Order in the court!" The judge demanded. Before we could continue with this the doors had opened and there was Brie.

"Randy?"

"Brie?"

"I've been calling all morning where have you been?"

"Brie, you gotta leave."

"Why? Are you getting custody of your niece?" She asked.

"Your niece?" Samantha said surprised.

"Your niece?" She said laughing.

"Brie, please just go."

"No don't let her go yet ladies and gentlemen." She said getting between Brie and Randy.

"Honey, this isn't his niece. We have a daughter, I cannot believe you you would think that she was his niece."

"Is this true, Randy?" She asked him. Randy let his head down and sighed realizing that the truth finally came out.

"Yes I have a daughter."

"What?"

"He said yes he has a daughter, what you need a tape recorder."

"Would you should the fuck up!" Brie yells and pushes Samantha down.

"Officer please restrain this woman from this courtroom."

"I know my way out." She said turning away from Randy.

"Brie! Brie, wait!"

"Don't follow me, leave me alone."

"Brie, I can explain."

"Explain what, Randy. You lied to me, you lied about daughter being your niece. You don't how upset I am with you right now."

"Brie, please if you would just listen-"

"Listen to what? I wish my husband wasn't dead, that way I wouldn't have to go through this. In fact I wish I could take my husband's place right now because all I could do is die right now."

"Brie, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did, I never want to see you again." Brie said as she turned to leave.

"Brie, Brie!" Brie got in the car and drove away from the courthouse.

_**I don't know how to do it, but I got to do right,**_

_**I need to say I'm sorry, I don't want to see us fight.**_

_**I'm staring at the clouds, I sit and reminisce,**_

_**I remember all the good times we had, I remember our first kiss.**_

_**I don't want to have to end it, I don't want to see it go free,**_

_**I want to be able to feel your lips, not just in my dreams,**_

_**Although I constantly dream of you, it just doesn't seem enough,**_

_**I want to see you face, I want to feel your touch.**_

_**I want you in my bed, hugging and kissing me,**_

_**I want you in my bed, making love to me.**_

_**I miss all the times we've shared, and I can't stand to let it go,**_

_**Over something that I did, I really went down low.**_

_**Cause I only want you, but when I close my eyes,**_

_**And I open and your not there,**_

_**A tear runs down my face,**_

_**I can't act like I don't care, **_

_**And I hope you come back,**_

_**And forgive me for what I've done,**_

_**Give me another chance,**_

_**Give me this last one chance**_

_**Epilogue...**_

_**It was only Randy being **pressured** for not telling the truth as well as he should have.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Queered

**_I get so lonely_**

**_Can't let just anybody hold me_**

**_You are the one that lives in me, my dear_**

**_Want no one but you_**

* * *

><p><em>Brie..<em>.

It had been three days since I found out about Randy's niece being his daughter. I cannot believe he lied to me about being a dad, when he coulda told me right then and there that he was a dad at the aquarium.

_**When we are in love it feels like it will be forever. We put all our trust in the person we are in love with and we share our darkest secrets. When we feel that our beloved has not lived up to our expectations we are left feeling angry and bitter. The feelings of betrayal that ex-lovers feel are some of the strongest feelings of hatred and anger that are expressed in the world. Ex wives and husbands often can not even be in the same room together. Two people that once shared the same bed and most intimate secrets cannot even have a civil conversation.**_

My phone started to ring so I picked it up to see who it was, it was Randy, again. I sighed and answered the phone for him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Brie, I need to talk to you."

"Randy, I thought I told you not to call me anymore."

"Brie, please just hear me out."

"Bye, Randy." I hanged up the phone, I wasn't ready to forgive him. After the lie he's been telling me over the months we've been together, I don't know if I ever want to see him ever again.

_Randy..._

Great, now I really fucked up. I fucked up big time, why the hell didn't I tell Brie in the first place about my daughter? I guess I couldn't now she doesn't want to have a thing to do with me anymore and it's all my fault.

_**When you are missing your loved one, you are not whole, a part of you is gone and your emotions are in turmoil. These poems reflect the love pains that are associated with missing someone dear.**_

It was late at night and I heard the doorbell rang at my door, so I pried myself off my couch and went to see who it was and it turned out to be Alanna.

"Hey, daddy."

"Alanna!" I hurried up and dragged her in my house.

"What did you-? How did you get over here"

"I took a cab."

"You came here alone?" She nods her head yes.

"Why? Where's your mother?"

"I don't know." She said.

"She's not at home."

"No, she left with some people and left me by myself."

"She did what!?"

"She left me by myself and never came back to get me." This isn't the first time she left our daughter by herself but this time she went to far.

"Here got in the living room and watch tv, I need to make a phone call." I went upstairs to make a phone call to my lawyer.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Randy."

"What's up?"

"I need to file for custody of my daughter, please."

"Randy, I told you in order to have full custody of your daughter you have to prove why you're getting custody."

"Don't worry about that, because I got all the proof I need to get my daughter back."

_Brie._..

AJ Lee's music hits, and I came out dressed as her in her gear (yes by my sister Nikki). Nikki Bella will be my opponent. Nikki will face AJ Lee for the WWE Divas Championship at Survivor Series.

Before the match begins, the real AJ Lee makes her way to ringside. She'll be on commentary for this match. A "CM Punk" chant very lightly breaks out. We lock up, and Nikki pushes me back. Nikki does some jumping jacks before giving me an arm drag. We lock up, and Nikki sends me into the ropes for a shoulder block. Nikki hits a pair of backbreakers, but she lifts her shoulders before pinning me. Nikki picks me up by the hair and slams me in the corner. I elbowed her in the face, and Nikki flips out. It looked like I messed up. Nikki goes for the Rack Attack, but AJ distracts her. I then rolled Nikki up for the win.

I started a "YES!" chant in memory of my husband right after AJ wipes Nikki out with a Shining Wizard. AJ then kicks me and DDTs me for good measure. Hoo Rah.

After I got done with the match against Nikki, I went to the back and got dressed back to my original clothes. I couldn't help but think about Randy lately, I kept telling myself to forget about him but something inside me keeps telling me not to do so. I mean sure, he lied to me about his daughter but something is telling me to go back to him even if I'm still mad at him; I still love him.

_**I ask myself why am I thinking of you so much.**_

_**I think about all the moments we shared together and the way we touched.**_

_**You know that this was hard for me,**_

_**but you decided not to see.**_

_**I know I'm still stuck in my past,**_

_**but I had a feeling that this was going to last.**_

_**I guess my heart was wrong,**_

_**Why couldn't I live threw it and not stay strong.**_

_**Thinking of you makes me feel this way.**_

_**"Why couldn't I just stay".**_

_**I ask myself that everyday.**_

_**Hold on! I had a reason why?**_

_**Now that I think of it I want to cry.**_

_**Still feeling you so much.**_

_**I still think of the moment when we touch.**_

While I was still thinking about Randy a hard smack came at the back of my head. What do you know it was my sister Nikki again as usual.

"Didn't you hear me calling your name, slut?" She said. I closed my eyes trying my best not to slap the hell out of her.

"Go put my things in my car right now." She ordered.

"No." I said.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not putting your bags in car, Nikki. You have two hands and two feet you better start using them instead of me."

"Umm, I suggest you do as I say unless you want to get fired."

"Fine! You know what, I don't care if you tell Stephanie or Triple H. I would rather lose my job than my self respect."

"Oh really you don't have any self respect, Brie. Just remember I kicked your ass in Hell In A Cell and I can do it again right now."

"Fine! Do it!" I yelled and slapped Nikki across the face. Nikki ended up slapping me across the face and tried to ran up to me but luckily I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head on the table then threw her to the nearest drawer there was where a box of stuff had fell and hit her on the head.

"Hey." Stephanie called. "What's going on here?" She asked concerned about what was going on between me and Nikki.

"Uh well I uh." I struggled with a few words till we heard.

"She fell." I turned around to see Randy behind me.

"She just lean back and fell and the box hit Nikki on the head is all."

"Well that's not what it looks like to me. Is this true, Brie?" She asked. I could tell Stephanie the truth but I could get fired or suspended for what happened here with me and Nikki. So I had to side with Randy saying.

"Yeah, she fell and the box just fell down on her."

"Okay, make sure she gets to the nurse." Stephanie told the referees that checked on Nikki.

"You're welcome, you know."

"I wasn't going to say thank you, and what are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be at home with your 'daughter'." She said.

"Brie, I know you're upset and I don't blame you for being upset but there's something you need to know about what going on between me and my ex wife alright."

"What? Are you going to say that you're remarried to her again."

"No, just here me out, okay."

"Fine, what is it."

"Me and Samantha gotten engaged around November of 2005 but we didn't get married till September of 2007 and our daughter was born the year after. Everything was going peaceful till she started drinking and she just started acting crazy and down hill. On day it was my birthday and I was out celebrating around 12 or 1 in the morning and she sent me this text saying. "I'm gonna beat your daughter black and blue." When I rushed home, I found her drunk on the floor with the door wide open with our daughter sleep inside. I went upstairs to check on Alanna only to find a man looking through the door hole to her room. Luckily I gotten the guy out of the house and took my daughter with me. Then about four maybe five months later everything was okay till she showed up at my door saying she's filing for a custody of our daughter. I gotten so upset that I tried closing the door on her but only for her to barge in my house like she doesn't have any sense. I told her to get out but she wouldn't and I didn't know what I was thinking but I ended up smacking her across the face, she ended up telling the government that I was a deadbeat dad who was out to abuse or daughter. So she ended up the legal guardian of Alanna, all because I didn't want to be with her anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah "

"Randy why didn't you tell me about this in the beginning."

"I just couldn't do it."

"Well Randy that's a sad story and all but I'm afraid that's not an excuse why you couldn't tell me about your daughter."

"How was I suppose that we would be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this talking, communicating, and being like this."

"I don't know, but you really hurt me Randy. I already lost Daniel and I just can't go through the tear streaking night ever again."

"You won't, just trust me I never meant to hurt you, Brie."

"You promise."

"I promise." He said cupping my cheeks and giving me a kiss on the lips.

_**No matter how far or how long.**_

_**My love will still be yours **_

_**I will always love you**_

_**For you-I am here**_

_**Whether in spirit, mind, or body**_

_**Shall you ever shed a tear**_

_**Your angel will always be here.**_

_**Epilogue...**_

_**He never meant to queer her, at all.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Raised

**_From the day we arrive on the planet_**

**_And blinking, step into the sun_**

**_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen_**

**_More to do than can ever be done_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No P.O.V's in this chapter...<em>**

Randy was sitting in the courthouse with his ex wife to get back his daughter from his ex wife. He still couldn't believe that she let his daughter wonder the streets by herself but his happy that his daughter had came to him safely. The court was in section.

"Okay Mr. Orton, are you sure that your willing to give up everything and walk with absolutely nothing?"

"Except my daughter, I give all those other things up only to have my daughter. That's all I want."

"I don't seem to understand why your so anxious to give up everything, because your getting your daughter back. You have no proof why you should get custody of her."

"That's where you're wrong." Brie said entering the courtroom.

"Brie?"

"What the hell?"

"Excuse me ma'am, but this trail is for child custody now are you representing a counsel."

"Yes I am, I'm representing his counsel you're honor."

"Brie, what are you doing?"

"I figured you needed help on getting back your daughter. So I pulled up some information to you out."

"Here you go again, you just can't stop bringing sluts in where ever you go!" Samantha yelled.

"You know if I were you I tone that loud voice of yours, honey. Because you're not a saint yourself either."

"Excuse me, Ms-"

"Bella, Brie Bella, and your honor I assure you that this man is more responsible to be that little girl's father."

"Well Brie, you mind telling the courtroom why you insist that Randy should keep his daughter."

"Because your honor, from the moment I met Randy everything was for his daughter. Their inseparable, and he is a good father figure for his daughter. You're honor Alanna is without any questions whatsoever the most important person in his life."

"Oh please, he doesn't care about her. He's lying your honor I guarantee you that I am more capable of taking care of my daughter then he is."

"I shut up if I were you, Samantha Marie Speno at least this man can take care of his child and not run around like a drunk irresponsible vindictive bitch that she really is." Brie said to Samantha's face.

"Order in the court!" The judge demands.

"Bitch, you don't know a goddamn thing about me." She said getting into Brie's face.

"Order in the court!"

"I know enough to know that you are a fucking hateful bitch that goes around drinking all day instead of taking care of her fucking daughter. You're only doing this because Randy over there doesn't want you anymore, he doesn't need you anymore, that's why you're keeping him away from his daughter because he does not love you anymore. You are an worthless excuse for a mother, and you will never have anything, you'll never get anything, because of you and that bottle of Whiskey in your purse!" Brie said reaching in her purse and pulling out the alcoholic beverage showing it to the judge.

**_Some say eat or be eaten_**

**_Some say live and let live_**

**_But all are agreed as they join the stampede_**

**_You should never take more than you give_**

"Ms. Speno, is that yours?" The judge asked.

"Uhhh..." Samantha was lost in her words.

"Uhhh, is not an answer Ms. Speno because we had this same exact problems last year and you told me that you've never do this again in your life."

"I couldn't help it, alright. It's hard trying to be a single parent with a child to look after, I was lonely and I didn't have anybody there for me. So I drink and I drink and I drink till I couldn't drink anymore, because I was scared of being by myself and I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I hated him, that's why I kept my daughter from him because he was leaving, he started to go away."

"So who's fault is that, Ms. Speno."

"It's his fucking fault because he didn't stay he didn't stay with me like he promised, your honor and that's why I drink." She said wiping her tears away.

"And he'll do the same thing to you one day." She said to Brie.

"Okay order in the court. Of course Ms. Speno you do need help with your drinking so I here by sentences you to rehab. So therefore I here by grant Randall Orton custody of Alanna Marie Orton case dismissed." The judge said.

Randy was thrilled that he finally got what he finally deserved, to have his daughter from his ex wife. The officers then brings Alanna out to see her father who she ran up to and hugged her father. It felt good to have his daughter back to him, he felt like the happiest man in the world to have his daughter back to him. He then hugged Brie and thank her for helping him to win back his daughter.

"Thank you." He whispers.

"You're welcome." She smiles**.**

_**7 months later...**_

Randy was sitting with his daughter watching the Lion King on television. He sat back and smiled at his daughter being with him again. Brie had came and sat next to Randy, she was now sporting a 6 month pregnant belly with her. She leaned in and kissed Randy and watched as Nala was had gave birth to Simba's cub.

_**In the circle of life**_

_**It's the wheel of fortune**_

_**It's the leap of faith**_

_**It's the band of hope**_

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the circle, the circle of life**_

"Of life." They cheered as the movie went off.

_**Epilogue...**_

_**3 months later Brie had bore Randy a son, which they raised together along with Alanna.**_

_**Nikki Bella went on to become the Divas Champion, she and Brie are on good terms now.**_

_**Samantha had spent three months in Rehabilitation for her drinking problem. She soon banished without a trace.**_

_**Because nobody,**_

_**No nobody could make it out here alone.**_


End file.
